


Blessing?

by madarcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarcher/pseuds/madarcher
Summary: Robin already had Hook’s blessing to marry Alice, but there was another man’s approval who she needed first...( where rumple didn’t die in s7 )
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blessing?

Robin Mills was completely in love with Alice Jones. She has known for a while: she is going to marry that girl. 

Recently Robin had asked Hook, or should she say Nook, for his blessing to marry Alice and he couldn’t have been happier that his daughter has found the woman she’s going to spend the rest of her life with. However, this is also another man who’s blessing she wanted...

Rumplestiltskin.

Robin had knew of Rumple for her entire life, and she didn’t know if the former dark one thought of her so greatly. She was well aware of the history between her family and him, she knew him and her Aunt Regina could be rather fond of each other but he will forever hold a grudge with her mother.

Fear filled her body. The girl knew full well Rumple’s villainous side was gone, part of the reason was due to her amazing girlfriend, but she still dreaded the idea that he wouldn’t approve of her marrying someone who had became like a daughter to him. Even though he gave up a lot so Alice could be with her, the girl was aware that he did that for Alice - not for her.

However, the young archer knew how much his blessing would mean to Alice so this is just something she was going to have to do. 

“Ok I can do this!” Robin whispered to herself as she lingered outside the man’s door. 

Quickly she knocked the door a few times, and almost instantly the door opened and Rumple was standing in front of her.

The man looked kind of confused, his eyes searched around a bit to see if Alice was with the archer but she was all alone. As the only times the girl ever seemed to visit him was when she was with her lover. 

“Robin, what brings you here?” Rumple asked the girl with curiosity in his voice.

Robin froze on the spot and began anxiously playing with her fingers. She had no clue what to say to him....damn why didn’t she prepare before hand.

Silence filled the air so Rumple quickly coughed, gaining the young woman’s attention.

Suddenly, Rumple’s sarcastic nature took over, “Are you just going to stand there or would you like to come in?”

“Um...yes...that would be great,” she stammered, “Thank you Mr gold- or Rumple...whatever you like to be called these days-“

A small smirk formed across his face at the archer’s awareness, and he began to guide her over to a couple of his chairs as he signalled for her to sit down.

“Well I assume you just haven’t came here for a chat dearie,” Rumple spoke, “What do you need?”

Robin took a deep breath and composed herself, “So I’m just gonna keep this short and straight to the point, I know how much you mean to Alice, she sees you as a second father...”

A smile spread across the man’s face as the woman said that, Alice was truly family good the man.

“As you mean so much to Alice, it would mean a lot to me if I could have your blessing...to marry her,” Robin nervously stated.

Shocked. That was what Rumple was feeling. For years of his life he was nothing but hated by others, not many people saw good in him, but finally people did.

Robin had mistaken the man’s silence for a bad thing.

“You know what I will just go, I’m sorry-“ she uttered as she was about to get out of her seat.

“No stay,” the man declared,” Of course you have my blessing to marry Alice.”

Taking a quick sigh of relief Robin felt like she could calm down.

Frowning slightly Rumple began to question the archer, “Did you really think I would say no?”

“I don’t know...It’s just I know the history between you and my mom,” Robin sadly responded, “I thought I would be the last person you would want to be with Alice.”

A flicker of anger hit the man as he thought of his past with Zelena: being kept as her prisoner, his son dying because of her. But no! That was all years ago, he was a different man now.

The man grabbed hold of Robin’s hand and he began to speak, “I remember the first time I saw you as a baby. I absolutely despised the fact that she got to have a child whilst my child was dead, but you were just an innocent, crying baby. I was a very different man back then, I did unspeakable things. I was a lot worse than the woman your mother once was.”

Robin continued to listen to Rumple, nodding along as he spoke.

The man continued, “I hated Hook a lot more than I hated your mother, yet look how close I am with Alice. I even buried the hatchet with her father who was my biggest enemy. You make Alice happy, the same way Belle made me happy, of course I would want you to marry her.”

“Thank you!” she told him with a wide smile, as she squeezed his hand. “Alice is so lucky to have both you and Killian in her life.”

Rumple could see her from the look in her eyes: that girl missed her father. She didn’t even know him, the ex dark one knew him a lot better than the archer ever would.

“Dearie, you have both of us in your life now,” Rumple said offering the girl a smile.

Growing up Robin never had a father figure in her life, but now she was being handed two at once. 

She offered a smile back at the man.

“You have the exact same smile as your father,” the man told her.

Robin stayed at Rumple’s house until it had gotten late, the two shared different stories to each other - that night Robin learned a lot of new things about her father.

After that night, Robin never had doubts about Rumple again, and the two were closer than ever.


End file.
